1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication field and, particularly, to a mobile phone and a method for selectively sending a location update request to a cellular network to inform the cellular network which area the mobile phone is located.
2. Description of Related Art
In a cellular network, for example, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network or a Global System of Mobile communication (GSM) network, mobile phones are required to regularly inform the cellular network of its location at a set time interval using a periodic location update program, thus, ensuring that the mobile phones have reliable access to the cellular network and may be reached with a call while enjoying the freedom of mobility within the whole coverage area of the cellular network. With the periodic location update program, the mobile phones send location update requests regularly wherever the mobile phones are located. Sending a location update request consumes a lot of power. Therefore, sending the location update request when the mobile phone is in a network coverage blind spot is a waste of power.